


did a demon getcha?

by fluffier432



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Believer Ryan Bergara, Best Friends, Crack, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Ghosts, Laughter, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Skeptic Shane Madej, best bros, but also not really, but not really, falling through the floor, flashlights, he's not a demon in here tho, i mean he is a demon so he could just slow his descent anyway, old house, on location, ryan being the nervous boy he is, ryan's smol legs, shane could probably fall ten feet and be fine right, shane's tol legs, slight medical inaccuracy, they are not in love but they love each other you get me, they got darn spooked, they say fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffier432/pseuds/fluffier432
Summary: It was only a few feet. Shane reasoned that the odds of him stepping exactly on a rotted spot were probably infinitesimal. He took a few light strides, still cautious, and then picked up the pace...."Fuck!"*Crack for my favorite ghouligans
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Kudos: 48





	did a demon getcha?

**Ryan** **,** of course, was going on about the “bad energy” of the place. Every creak the house made had him swivelling his flashlight in that direction, usually after a shriek of some sort, while Shane looked on and laughed. This location in particular was especially noise-prone, as the house was nearly 100 years old and wasn’t well-kept.

“Dude, did you fucking hear that,” Ryan said, aiming his flashlight directly into Shane’s eyes.

“Yeah. It sounded like every other sound in this house.” Putting an arm up to shield his eyes from the relentless ray of light, Shane waited until Ryan turned again and he could see where he was going. He didn’t want to step on a weak spot on the hardwood floor and fall through to the first floor, which he deemed likely due to the clear rotting in some areas.

“Shut the fuck up. It was different.”

“Sure.”

“Fine. Get in the corner.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. That one there.” Ryan pointed to a corner on the other side of the room. “As punishment.”

Not one to back down from showing Ryan he was braver than him, Shane made his way over to the corner, relying on Ryan for light as he had forgotten his own flashlight. Ryan kept his light trained on the walls of the corner itself, so Shane couldn’t see a thing in terms of where his feet were treading.

It was only a few feet. Shane reasoned that the odds of him stepping exactly on a rotted spot were probably infinitesimal. He took a few light strides, still cautious, and then picked up the pace.

A loud _CRACK!_ let him know he had chosen the wrong board to lay his weight before he felt himself free falling. Ryan screamed at the sudden noise and Shane yelling “Fuck!” on the way down, having missed the event investigating another old-house-typical groan at that moment.

“Shit! Shane, where’d you go?” Whirling around to shed light on the situation, Ryan realized his fellow ghosthunter had disappeared.

A cough came from below. All thoughts of ghosts were replaced with concern for his friend, but only for a moment.

“Shane! Did a demon getcha?” Ryan couldn’t help but call down, once he saw that the taller wasn’t seriously hurt.

“Wow, I fall through a fucking hole in the ceiling and you have the nerve to ask me if it was demons? No, idiot, it was just rot. Get over yourself.” Standing up, Shane brushed himself off. He winced when his hip ached to the touch; falling a storey probably wasn’t great for his bones.

“Jeez, I was just making sure. You okay though? That was a pretty good fall,” Ryan remarked, concern for his friend bleeding through in his voice.

Fortunately, Shane had nothing to report other than the bruise on his hip. “Thank goodness we’re in an old farmhouse where the ceilings are only, like, ten feet tall. I feel pretty lucky.”

“Yeah, lucky your long-ass legs touched the floor before you fell more than two feet.”

Shane had to lean to look up at Ryan for the first time in his life, then he threw his head back and laughed.

The only thing Ryan could do was laugh along.


End file.
